Jackal's Rampage
Note: This is just a Fanfiction displaying a few characters i made. I didn't make a page for some of them so stay honest if you see another page Named after the dragons in this story. Chapter 1: The Rainwing Batch It was a beautiful day for the Young Rainwings who have just laid eggs. They have gone to a Daycare like Place called: The Spikes of Joy. They always get alot of eggs to hatch like the other prophecys except, it was quiet and very active. Venom's Brother, Hydra, Has Set up a prophecy of his own. Opalheart Glanced at Hydra Sadly as she Saw that all of the eggs were Rainwings. "Hydra, Why Rainwings? They are so Stupid!" OpalHeart had shouted at Hydra. "Because, we never had them in our prophecy before." Hydra said in a Delightful voice. One of the eggs have Crackled during the conversation. Cactus had come into the scene. "One Of the eggs are Hatching!" He Shouted so that they could hear. "Oh my, it seems to have Bloody red Scales and it is Aqua Green." Opalheart said in a strange voice. The Rainwing Had Crawled out of the eggshell and had jumped out. Another egg was hatching! It was a Surprise to them. "Oh Another egg is hatching!" Cactus said. Hydra Had Picked up the first Rainwing and had named it, "Horrible" In an evil voice. "Why Horrible?" Opal Asked. "First of all Because it looks Stupid and Second of all Rainwings are all Lazy." The Brown Rainwing had hatched a few moments later. "We shall Call this one Stonefall." Opal whispered with the hatchling in her claws. A few years later... Horrible and his friends had gone into their dens to study while Hydra and Cactus had a Quick Chat about Horrible. "Hydra, Horrible cannot change colors. It is true!" Cactus Whispered to Hydra. "No Cactus, we already talked about this and he can change colors its just that he doesn't want to." Hydra Said in an aggressive voice.Hydra then walked out of the cave and Headed to Horrible's cave. "Horrible? I need to talk to you about something." Hydra said to Horrible. "Yes Hydra?" He replied. "Can you change colors Horrible?" Hydra asked. "No." Horrible said with a depressed face. "Well, I guess you really are horrible after all." Hydra Shouted while he left Horrible's cave. Horrible then Yelled out to Hydra in an aggressive voice, "You make me feel like horrible Hydra, thus you shall be disliked by me." "It turns up you really are my enemy after all." Hydra growled as he left the cave in anger. He than started to study again without anybody around. Some dragon was visiting as they saw a beautiful Metalwing named Mercury. "Hello Spikes Of Joy." she said. "Hello Mercury!" Cactus replied to her. "I would like to see the Rainwing dragonets please." She asked in an exited voice. "Well their caves are these 4 hallways here." He told her. Horrible had peaked his head out of his cave to see the dragon go to Tacklebite's cave. "Hello! Tacklebite right?" Mercury said in a kind voice. "Yes that is me, Tacklebite and what do you want?" he replied to the dragon. "Nothing, I just wanted to say hi." "Oh well okay then, Uhh.. Hi?" than Mercury left the cave to see Horrible. "Hello, Horrible." Mercury said to him while he was studying. He lifted his claw up and said, "Hello who are you? I'm trying to study." "Well sorry for interrupting you Horrible" "It's okay Mercury." He Turned around and went to his small bedding and fell asleep as Mercury walked out of the cave. The Metalwing had left the cave and flew away back to it's cave. "Goodbye, Mercury!" Cactus shouted to Mercury while she left. Cactus then flew away as Horrible followed him. Horrible than hid behind the cave and saw a large enchantment Rainwing named Clemontine."Who are you small Dragonet?" She creeped up on Horrible."Uhh Im Horrible the Rainwing?" He replied to the larger dragon. "Well come with me Terrible, I mean, uhh Horrible." She Said as she Clutched the small Dragonet. Clemontine then flew in the sky and flew away from the cave. "Our prophecy never had a Rainwing in it. Gosh! I shouldn't be talking to strangers like you!" "No, no, talk to me if you want." "Oh we are here! i will welcome you to our Gaurdians! I'm one of their spies." She dropped off the dragonet and opened the cave. " I have your Rainwing dragonet guys!" "His name is Horrible by the way." He said to the mysterious dragons and Mercury. "Hey! I know Him!" Mercury shouted. "Who are these other dragons?" Horrible asked. "Oh them, they are our students or dragonets" Jackal Pointed to them. "Oh new friends?" Horrible whispered to himself. Trout the Mudwing was Playing in the mud outside. The skywing, Cloudy was sleeping in his den. The Nightwing Solarsystem was Studying in his den alone with nobody around. It seems to have been when Jackal was off to find Mercury in the other Prophecy nearby. When noticed Mercury growled silently under her breath to Jackal, "Where.. Is.... Horrible!?" Without an Answer Jackal Explained carefully about what happened whenever the guardians Left the small cave. Jackal than flew out and away after explaining briefly to Mercury. Jackal suddenly grabbed the sleeping rainwing. Jackal lifted the rainwing up into the sky and flew straight to the other prophecy without one word being said out of the mouths of the other dragons in the cave. Horrible crawled to his room thinking about his other friends he had left behind before he was bought back into his Rainwing prophecy. Chapter 2: Ages Into The Wild Many years later, Horrible was old enough to say goodbye.His friends seemed to be safe while a few died. He insisted he hated the place and flew away in anger. He than met his other friends nearby. Horrible didn't say a word at all because he was too tempered. When he saw the large mountains, he thought he would go for a long and happy adventure. Horrible packed up a few leather bags made by other dragons to explore. He than thought to himself, "What if I get killed out there?" He than ignored his own thought and went anyways. The large mountains were near the Rainforest Kingdom where he wanted to live. Later, Horrible came across a group of dragons who had been exploring but got lost. He asked if they had any idea where they were. They only replied No but Horrible thought they may have been in this spot for a while. He than Continued on finding some prey to eat while he was at it. He met some other dragons but they ignored him. He didn't feel like talking anyways. He than saw this lone nightwing, named Gruesome. He was a loner to all dragons and Horrible went over to chat with the lonely nightwing."Hey, who are you?" Horrible said to the nightwing."I'm Gruesome." He said in a sad voice. "Well, Gruesome mind if we can be friends?" Horrible asked the lone nightwing."Sure, I mean I have been a loner for several years and never had any friends before so yeah.." The nightwing accepted Horrible's request in a nice manner. The two dragons flew off together to explore the large mountains. They Metile they were there. Horrible jumped at Stonefall and hugged him and saying he missed him ever since he left the prophecy."I missed you Horrible." Stonefall cried out."Same here." Horrible said in a Sad voice."Who are you?" Gruesome asked the strange brown Rainwing."I'm Stonefall. I was born with Horrible in my prophecy." Stonefall replied to Gruesome."Mind if I could join you guys?" He asked."Sure!" Horrible Replied in the most happiest voice he could ever make.They ventured off with eachother. "Haven't you ever gotten bored before?" asked Stonefall."Yeah..." Gruesome replied to the Rainwing. "Anyways, lets land I bought some food for you guys to eat. I'm getting hungry." Horrible told the others so they landed and found a small abandoned den. "Hey, look at this! we could live here!" Horrible shouted to the two dragons who weren't listening before. They looked behind themselves and Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)